


I'm Envious of the Sun

by Hinyata



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don't actually know if jealousy actually causes the tension, I like causing Hinata pain, Im a jackass I know, Jealousy is present in this shit, KageHina - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Much jealousy indeed, Multi, also kenhina, culprit might be the least expected, he's rich and can hire bodyguards, iwaoi might be out, kidnap au, or probably the most expected, poor hinata, prolly oihina, so much head canons to be expected, sorry - Freeform, super jealous oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinyata/pseuds/Hinyata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holy fucking shit.</p><p>I'm sorry for the foul language.</p><p>Anyway, the story will be about Hinata getting hurt (again, yes. fuck you too). Wait-- wait, let me explain it better. Sorry.</p><p>Oikawa was tired of geniuses, but he later realized that naturally talented idiots are more irritating. Who was that one idiot? Hinata Shouyou. Defeated Oikawa's team at the Autumn (or was it Spring? holy shit) tournament. Oikawa was one step closer to going against that fucking Ushiwaka. But Karasuno-- no, that freak duo stopped him. It was a pain in the ass.</p><p>Luckily, Oikawa Tooru was born rich. Not only his looks, high grades, and talent in most sports made him stand out. He was filthy fucking rich. </p><p>He was about to use money to get what he wanted the most to disappear; that shrimp. He hated the way Hinata shine brighter than him, he hated staying at the shadows. He wanted to get rid of that thing. The shrimp was way for inconvenient than his kohai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Faults

**[W-What? Karasuno won?]**

"YES!!"

**[But we were so close...]**

"WE DID IT!!"

**[ _This_ close to defeating Ushiwaka for the third time..]**

"WE WON!!"

**[We were so close.]**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**•**

 

Tears fell down Oikawa's cheeks. Aoba Johsai lost. His last battle. His last chance. And they lost. Oikawa clenched his fists, knees wet with tears. Iwaizumi was long gone, it was way past 10pm. One light bulb flickered at the corner of the room, he couldn't think of anything aside from his loss. Oikawa never felt so defeated. His sadness was changed to pure anger. His brows furrowed as he bit his lip, blood oozing out. Not only did he feel like damn shit, he felt he could fucking strangle the fuck out of someone right fucking now. He lowered his head and tried to control his thoughts. Whenever he tried to control his temper, pictures of a small, red-head. Who was it again?

  

"Calm down, Tooru. Let's not become crazy again. Iwa-chan would scold us." He whispered to himself, like he was talking to someone else. "It's not like we won't be able to play volleyball anymore, right?" He chuckled ever so sarcastically.

 

He removed the towel on his neck and wiped his dry tears. Standing up, Oikawa had a smile of his face, a smile of mischief. He removed his jacket and tied it on his waist, sliding his bag as he headed out of the club room. Outside, a huge man, almost as big as Aone, wearing a black tux with an aux cord on his left ear was waiting outside for him. It was one of Oikawa's bodyguards. 

 

Iwaizumi hated going home with Oikawa on vehicle. ' _His bodyguards had a weird aura around them.'_ Iwaizumi always thought, but never admitted to Oikawa. Oikawa thought that Iwaizumi wanted to spend much more time with him on foot than have a fast ride home. Oikawa has felt romantic feelings towards his hold good friend for a long time already, and he has been thinking whether he should confess or not. 

 

Oikawa walked to his car as the tall, buff man opened the door for him, not emitting any sound. Oikawa usually tries to bug his bodyguard to talk everyone they meet, but, Oikawa doesn't have any good thought other than malice. Before entering the car, Oikawa had one foot inside, while his hand was resting on the roof of the car, he looked at his bodyguard, with a look that would've scared the shit out of anyone who didn't know this side of Oikawa.

 

"You know what to do." Oikawa's voice was deeper than usual. The taller man was silent, nodded once in reply, and once Oikawa was in the vehicle, his bodyguard shut the door with a scheming grin.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a nice, warm morning at the mountains. Karasuno was celebrating their victorious win against Aoba Johsai. In tier club room, they continued practice; They won't stop playing once they won, they're not yet done. The freak duo was doing better than usual, ever since their last win, it seemed as if their relationship as partners became more.. visible. One could see that they aren't enemies, but friends. Their rivalry has long faded. Nothing bad could ever lower their morale and their will to fight. Karasuno was on a roll this year, thanks to the special first years.

 

"Great job again, you guys!" Sugawara gave Hinata and Tanaka two high-fives, with the brightest grin Daichi and Asahi have ever seen. 

 

"You can have a 10-minute break." Daichi checked the metal-pole-covered clock. Everyone made so much noise with their shoes as they ran to their managers for some fresh water. 

 

"Here you go!" Yachi gave Hinata one bottle, with a smile on her face. "Good work!" She gave a thumbs up, her grin widened.

 

"Thanks, Yachi!" Hinata smiled back as he drank, fanning himself with his sweaty shirt, he walked outside for some fresh afternoon air. "Ah~" Hinata exclaimed.

 

"Hinata." Kageyama strolled in and sat next to Hinata on the steps, a little sweaty as he drank his water bottle, containing cold milk. "I was looking for.. you." Kageyama looked nervous, scratching the back of his head, eyes not focused.

 

"Me?" Hinata tilted his head as he put down his bottle. "Are you crazy in the head? You don't sound okay. Are you si-- BUEH" Kageyama grabs Hinata's cheeks in anger, cutting him mid-sentence.

 

"Hinata boke." Kageyama sighed as he let go Hinata's cheeks, leaving them red. "I was thinking of something for a while, it's bothering me a lot, and I've already considered talking to Sugawara-san about it.." Kageyama's cheeks flushed. He looked more nervous than their time battling the Grand King.

 

"I-I.." Kageyama gulped. 

 

"You..?" Hinata wrapped his arms around his legs, leaning forward to better see Kageyama's face. "We don't have all day, Daichi-senpai's gonna get mad--"

 

Mid-sentence, Hinata fell down side wards. Blood oozed from his head, he was unconscious. Kageyama was speechless. His eyes widened as he saw his partner fall down in front of him, all bloody. Kageyama's mouth was wide open, shaking. Before Kageyama looked up to see which bastard did this, he was knocked unconscious as well, everything went dark. 

 

* * *

 

"W-What happened?" Hinata sat up, his eyes were blurry, but he could tell he was in a dark place. "Ouch!" He felt his head, a huge bump was present, and it was bleeding. Hinata's small slender figure was full of dry blood stains. His shirt was bloody. The red liquid trailed down to his legs, on the floor. Hinata was confused, but scared at most. 

 

Tears fell down his cheeks, but he did not much strength to wipe it off. He tried looking around, but his tears were blinding him. He was scared. Someone like him, who was free as a bird, caged; It was suffocating. 

 

He didn't have any choice but to call for help with his worn-out voice. Reaching his hand up, as if trying to escape, he cried out to his teammates. One by one, his voice kept getting weaker, his head hurt like hell, he felt like throwing up, but he wasn't able to. Before he was able to say Kageyama, he fell down, unconscious and weak.

 

Before he was fully unconscious, the sound of a door loudly creek open, he heard. 


	2. The Captured Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata was kidnapped during his club practices, in front of his partner, Kageyama. He wakes up totally numb and unaware of the dangers that will face him from now on.

* * *

 

 

"Kageyama! Are you okay?" A faint, mellow voice called out. The small ray of light was blinding him, it appeared that Kageyama was lying down the clinic bed, tucked in the white blanket. Sugawara and his teammates sat beside him, worried looks on their faces turned to relief once the dark blue-haired Kageyama sat up, groaning from the sting behind his head.

 

"W-What.. happened.." Kageyama touched his forehead, a large cloth covering the wound. Not before long, his memories came back, his heart beating out of his chest, he exclaimed, " **HINATA! WHERE'S HINATA?!** " Kageyama screamed, startling his teammates. 

 

"Calm down Kageyama!" Daichi leaned and grabbed hold of Kageyama's shoulders, pushing him down, trying to loosen the stressed setter. "We haven't seen Hinata, Tanaka and Nishinoya are looking for him right now, along with some teachers." Daichi gave a distressed look, clenching his fists. Seems like they've been worried more than Kageyama.

 

"We don't know what happened but..." Sugawara, always had a smile on his face, the most cheerful and relaxed person on the court, worn a face full of fear, and pain. "I'm sure that it's an entirely different story." Sugawara's eyes were filled with tears as he bit his lip. 

 

"B...Blood.." Kageyama stuttered. Everyone in the room, except for Tanaka and Nishinoya, tensed up. "H..Hinata was.. he was.. k-k-kidnapped." Everyone gasped in horror. _Why would anyone kidnap Hinata? What was their motive in doing so?_

 

"I NEED TO SAVE HINATA." Kageyama faced his senpai, his death glare was so cold it made everyone in the room shiver, even Tsukishima. Do you fucking know how extremely scary Kageyama's glare would be that it could actually make Tsukishima shiver in fear? Holy fucking shit.

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata's body.. it felt less painful than it was when he first woke up. The tiny middle blocker sat up, his clothes were new, there were no signs of blood anywhere. He was too confused to even think about his other clothes. All Hinata wanted to know now is how the hell he can get out from here, and who did this to him. Before all of this he was just playing volleyball with his friends, and now, he's alone in a cold room, nothing but a chair and a table at the middle. 

 

The walls were white. There were no windows. There was one door, it was made of polished wood, Hinata could've easily went outside of here since he didn't feel weak unlike before. But something was telling him, his conscience maybe, that going out through that door, he could get killed. 

 

Everything was unfamiliar to him. And it scared him. The enclosed space, there was no sign of the wide open sky, there was no spiky grass, no sound; Not a single sound. And it was driving him crazy. Maybe it was just him, but he wanted to get out so bad. The intimidating door that stands in front of him was a hurdle. It was a risk. A dark, frightening aura surrounded that door, maybe he really is crazy, that he's imagining all of this stuff. Maybe he's paranoid. Hinata questioned himself. 

 

A trapped bird with no room to fly, what a pitiful sight. Caged in a tight, suffocating space; Hinata wished that someone would knock that door and save him, and, he was right.. or wrong. The door opened, ever so slowly. Hinata curled into a ball, he had so much more thoughts on his mind every millisecond that door opened. 

 

" _What's gonna happen to me?_ "

 

" _Am I gonna be saved?_ "

 

" _No, that's not possible._ "

 

" _Please don't hurt me."_

 

 _"Please._ "

 

"Yohoo!" As the door opened, a tall, dark figure of a man appeared before Hinata, his presence was intimidating. But his voice, _it was all too familiar_ , Hinata thought. "Have you figured out what situation you're in, Shrimpy?" As he walked closer, his shadow started to fade, and it revealed the setter, **Oikawa Tooru**.

 

"G-Grand King?!" Hinata stood up, with eyes wide open. "W-Why are you.. what are you doing here?!" Hinata pointed, his hand shaking, but excitement filled his voice. He was surprised and happy to see the Grand King, whom Kageyama looked up to, and whom Hinata looked up too as well. 

 

Hinata was a foolish baby crow. Unaware of the dangers in the world, he wasn't ready yet. That little crow trusted whoever he thought seemed nice. Comparing Oikawa and Hinata to animals, it was like a snake and a mouse. How good was Oikawa to hide his malicious intentions, only Iwaizumi could notice. Too bad there was no one to save this poor little mouse from the hungry pangs of the poisonous snake. 

 

"I was so scared! I thought it was someone dangerous." Hinata sighed in relief, arms resting as he bent his back to relax from all the tension. "Though, I always wondered, why are you here? Why am I here?" Hinata crossed his arms, and raised a brow. Oh, how pitiful this situation is.

 

* * *

 

No one was in the court. No sound. The loud squeaking noise of shoes, heavy panting, shouts of exhausted boys, there was no sound. It was all too quiet. Maybe that's because the person giving everyone light, cheering them up, the sun; _Hinata Shouyou_. It could've have been timed worse, it just had to be after their amazing victory against the powerhouse school, nicknamed Seijo. 

 

The steps outside the court, where Hinata was last seen, there were no traces. Kageyama woke up to find nothing of his partner. Before he could even confess, this happens, all hell breaks loose. Kageyama found himself sitting where he sat before, he clenched his fists, sweat dripped down his cheek. He was in anguish.

 

No words could explain Kageyama's expression. His head was full of nothing but Hinata, and self-hatred. He never thought he was the type of person to blame himself this badly. But, he was stupid to think it wasn't his fault for Hinata's kidnap. Hinata was more precious to Kageyama than volleyball, _maybe_. Surely. 

 

"I guess the phrase, ' _You don't know what you had until you lost it_.' applies to me right now, huh." Kageyama got a fistfull of his hair and gripped tight, not even caring about the sharp sting. "No, I knew what I had, but I fucking sucked at keeping him safe. I was fucking careless." Kageyama's eyes were getting tired from the stress, he's been staying up late wondering what happened to his partner. 

 

Then, it came to him. 

 

A faint memory of the person who faulted them, half of his face was covered by the shadow of the sun, but Kageyama knew it was someone; Oddly familiar. He couldn't exactly remember who, the strong hit fragmented his memories; But well, he now has the lead. There's still hope. Kageyama thought, ' _I can still save Hinata._ '

 

* * *

 

 

Hinata was bound to leather straps on a marble desk, it felt cold against his naked top. Not to mention, the straps were tied _very_ tight, to the point it can make wounds just by moving. He remembered meeting the Seijou captain before passing out— only to wake up in more madness. Hinata didn't know what to do, he couldn't shout, or cry, his face was too numb for feeling.

 

"O-Oikawa.. san.." Hinata managed to blurt out, his voice hoarse from just waking up. The boy wore black thin latex shorts, which also felt cold against his skin. It was a mystery though, why the room without windows, or an aircon, would stay _this_ cold? The door wasn't open as well, but Hinata couldn't think of anything else. He just wanted to leave.

 

To Hinata's surprise, the door went open. There he saw the "Grand King".. or, is he the king? Oikawa wore the creepiest look, which Hinata can't tell if the captain was ecstatic, or furious; Maybe both. Oikawa walked closer to the strapped boy, wearing his normal volleyball jacket and pants, but he had no undershirt, revealing his finely toned muscles. 

 

"Hey, there, shrimpy~" Oikawa grinned as he put his index finger on the boy's chin, sliding smoothly to Hinata's chest, triggering a soft moan, and it excited Oikawa. "Didn't know you could make those kinds of sounds, thought you only shout and be annoying, guess you can be sexy sometimes~" He teased.

 

"P-Please.. let me.. go.." Hinata knew what was going on. This strange to scary behavior of the tall brunette was giving all the answers to why he ended up in this situation in the first place. But, what did he do wrong? "Don't.. hurt.. me." Hinata pleaded, small tears earning in his sore eyes.

 

"Not close. Shrimpy." Oikawa smirked as he sat ontop of Hinata, legs spread wide open, revealing a bulge between them. 


	3. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has been bondage-d.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape, everywhere. 
> 
> This is a rape chapter. If you don't want to read this, please skip to the next chapter.
> 
> Ah, Hinata's been drugged too.

* * *

 

 

 

"Mnh.. a-ah.. sto..p.." Hinata moans in pleasure as Oikawa nibbles on Hinata's neck, leaving hickies that were too obvious to even try to hide. Oikawa had been kissing the redhead's neck too much that it had become overly sensitive, amd every hickey Oikawa left, the moans got louder and pleasure-filled, Oikawa was loving it, dismissing the fact that he has drugged Hinata while he slept. It was an ecstasy-infused drink, supposedly.

 

Oikawa moved lower to Hinata's chest, feeling the smooth and soft texture of the younger boy's skin, which was odd, but Oikawa dismissed it anyway. The skin felt more softer than a girl's, and Hinata wanted more, but was too embarrassed to say so. The captain left hickies on the boy's abdomen, after moving to his lower regions. Oikawa slowly removed the redhead's thin latex shorts, as he looked at the strapped boy seductively. 

 

"Stop teasing me, Oikawa-san," Hinata's face flushed bright red as he enjoyed the brunette's gaze.

 

"Please, call me Tooru." Oikawa smiled after finally removing Hinata's shorts and biting on his waist, leaving a fresh bite mark. 

 

"Hnn..." Hinata bit his lip as he bobbed his head around over the overwhelming pleasure. Was he a masochist? Or did he just love the violent touch of this man? He didn't care, it felt so good. "M..ore.."

 

"You don't have to say that again." Oikawa played with Hinata's upright dick with his fingers, getting a loud and satisfied moan from the boy. Oikawa could feel his dick throbbing, upon seeing the oddly pink asshole, he licked his lips, as if savouring his eyes to a delicious sweet candy. 


End file.
